This invention relates to carrying cases, and more particularly to carrying cases having removable and replaceable interior panels. This type of carrying case is frequently utilized for carrying tools. This type of case may appear from the outside to be of a configuration generally similar to that of a briefcase, while opening up to reveal an interior having a number of holders or pockets built into the sides of the case for holding various tools and components.
In the past it has been common practice to provide specialized carrying cases having interior holders and pockets for a variety of tools commonly used by service personnel and technicians for servicing a particular type of equipment. These cases generally would have pockets and holders fabricated to hold specific types of wrenches, tools, components and other items commonly needed for the type of work contemplated. However, this has necessitated the provision of customized cases, frequently at substantial expense, which are appealing only to a very limited customer base interested in that specific configuration. When a somewhat similar carrying case was desired for a slightly different purpose, it would be necessary to have a different, custom designed interior for holding the tools and components needed for that other type of activity.
Ultimately, manufacturers of such cases developed cases having specialized panels or pallets that carried the holders and pockets for the specific tools and were removable and replaceable within the case itself. Typically, such replaceable panels were held in place either with large snaps or other types of fasteners. While these approaches provided some additional benefits, they were not fully satisfactory. Snap connections between the panels and the carrying case might not be of sufficient strength to hold the panel when that panel carries a substantial quantity of tools. If the snaps were of sufficient strength, they were frequently very difficult to disengage for the purpose of replacing such a panel. An alternative structure used for connecting the panels to the interiors of the cases was that of a hook-and-loop fabric, such as VELCRO.RTM., applied to the back of the panel and to the interior of the case. However, when new, such hook-and-loop material may have such a tenacious grip that it is very difficult to separate the removable panel from its engagement with the case. Later, that hook-and-loop material tends to lose its gripping qualities, so that the panels holding tools or components may come loose from the sides of the case and move around, causing damage to the tools and components.